


Don't You Go

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: 4+1, FWB, Friends to Lovers to Boyfriends, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times one of them left after sex, one time they stayed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Not super happy with this but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I have a bigger fic planned that I wanna write that deals with the same ideas, but that probably won't be written for a few weeks. It's been a while since I've written a "plus one" fic. Hope you all like it! Comments are greatly appreciated, or hit me up at [my tumblr](punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  
> 
> Written to the tune of [Don't You Go by ATL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDSiMwirXVE).

_**1 – All the green lights, long nights, drinking ‘til I made out with you…** _

Ryan was only trying to be a good friend. He offered to drive Eric home as an act of charity—both for Eric, and for the rest of their coworkers. It was undeniable that with Marisol in the hospital, Eric was something of a gigantic mess. His sister in a coma had done away with Eric’s common sense, which meant a _lot_ of drinking on Eric’s part. His rowdy, lewd behavior at the bar had been putting a strain on the light atmosphere they’d been aiming for. So Ryan, as the kind citizen and CSI he was, offered to free his coworkers of Eric for the rest of the evening.

Thus, Ryan finds himself with Eric leaning on him as they make their way to Eric’s apartment. It’s not a far walk from the car to the front door, but Eric’s incessant stumbling makes it take three times as long as it should. By the time they’re at the door, Ryan is half tempted to leave Eric passed out on the doorstep. The thought alone, though, has guilt eating away at him. So Ryan runs his fingertips along the top of the door’s frame; he finds the key easily and lets himself inside. Eric follows at Ryan’s heels.

Ryan turns to say something—a warning about the dangers of alcohol, perhaps—when he finds himself pressed against the now-closed front door. Eric is invading his space and his hands are roaming freely, greedily. Ryan is frozen as he stares at Eric: Eric, whose eyelids are drooping and mouth is slack and cock is pressed against Ryan’s hip.

“Eric,” Ryan croaks in attempt to bring the other man out of his haze. It doesn’t work if the way Eric begins to kiss at his neck is any indication. Ryan bites his lip—it’s not that he hasn’t thought about this, it’s not as though he’s opposed to this. He’d just rather not have alcohol involved. He pushes at Eric’s shoulders when a particularly boozy breath hits his face, but it only makes Eric try harder.

Eric grasps Ryan’s cock through his jeans. “C’mon,” Eric slurs before kissing Ryan hard on the mouth. He bites Ryan’s lip on accident and mumbles an apology. Ryan’s resolve weakens when Eric moans against his lips. “C’mon,” Eric pries again.

)

Eric rolls over when they’re finished, immediately slipping into sleep. Ryan finds his clothes, cleans himself off best he can, and flees the scene without a second thought.

 

 

_**2 – Don’t shut me down now, just hear me out now…** _

Ryan is moving quickly—he has to find Calleigh, or Horatio, or hell even Natalia, to tell them about the break in the case. He sees a flash of blonde hair further down the hallway and is about to call out when a grip on his arm drags him the opposite direction. Ryan lets out a strangled yelp that goes unnoticed by most everyone in the lab. Ryan looks down at his arm, at the hand gripping him tight enough to bruise. He follows the line of dark skin up to Eric’s face.

It isn’t until Eric has dragged him into a dark supply closet that Ryan finds his voice again. “Eric?” Again, Ryan feels a doorknob digging into his back as Eric crowds him. “C’mon, Eric, we’re at work.” He says in an attempt at a joke.

“Everyone else does it.” Eric quips back as his hands make quick work of Ryan’s belt and zipper. Eric isn’t looking at Ryan; his gaze is more focused between them as he brings their cocks together. Ryan melts against the door at the feeling—Eric’s hand around his own cock and Ryan’s, stroking them in tandem.

“If everyone e-else jumped off a bridge—” his sentence dissolves when Eric squeezes his hand around them. “Fuck, okay,” Ryan nods. He brings his own hands up and pulls Eric in for a kiss. It’s the best part, in Ryan’s opinion, of their little game they’re playing. He loves kissing Eric, loves the way Eric falls apart at the action. Ryan lives for the way Eric moans into his mouth. “Everyone is gonna know.” Ryan mentions when his spine tingles and he knows his orgasm is coming at him fast.

“Good,” is Eric’s response before they’re both coming, names on each other’s lips but swallowed by a final electric kiss.

)

Eric collects himself first and leaves the closet first. Ryan is still dazes, mind will coming off the high of his orgasm. He doesn’t know how Eric can pick himself back up so quickly, but Ryan suspects it has something to do with simply not wanting to stick around Ryan for much longer.

 

 

_**3 – It’s the weekend, no place to go…** _

“Eric, _no_.” Ryan hisses though he doesn’t stop Eric from pushing him back. They stumble into Horatio’s office and Ryan has half a mind to fend the other man off with a chair. Eric is advancing on him with a predatory grin. “Just because no one else is here doesn’t make this okay. This is _so_ not okay.” Ryan rambles as he weaves around the furniture in the room in an attempt to throw Eric off his trail. “Horatio is so gonna know.” Ryan pleads in a desperate last attempt.

Eric takes a final step forward and Ryan feels his back hit the large glass wall. Ryan swallows nervously.

“Horatio won’t be back for at least a couple days, if not a week. Plenty of time to clean up our mess.” Eric taunts. His hands rest on the glass on either side of Ryan’s head. “No one will know it’s us.”

Ryan swallows uneasily. “If we get fired, I’m blaming this all on you.”

Eric pretends to contemplate the threat. “I’m fine with that.” His grin grows, all teeth. “Now, you gonna help me out or do I have to do all the work?” Ryan, despite his worries and hesitation, complies. It isn’t until his legs are wrapped around Eric’s waist and the older man is deep inside him that Ryan sees the security camera across the room.

)

Eric isn’t quite as quick to leave this time. He helps Ryan get some cleaning supplies, but doesn’t stick around to help clean up their mess. As Ryan scrubs the window and the floor, he thinks about how lucky they are that the floors are _tile_ and not _carpet_.

 

 

_**4 – I got my ass kicked, but you held the ice…** _

“Jesus Christ, Eric.” Ryan looks down at his partner on the bed. “You could’ve been killed.” Ryan snaps with his eyes trained on the various bandages covering Eric’s body.

“It’s nothing, they’re all just scrapes and bruises. No big deal.”

Something stirs in Ryan—anger, or sadness, or fear, he isn’t sure. Whatever the emotion is—perhaps all of them at once—it spurs him into action. It has him stalking to the bedroom door and locking it; it has him all but pouncing on Eric and making quick work of their clothes and the sheets in their way. It has Ryan prepping himself too fast, too rough; it has him sinking down on Eric’s cock with a loud groan. His movements are shaking and desperate and they’re coming embarrassingly quick.

Eric grins up at him, dazed and sated. It’s probably the combination of sex and pain meds that has him drifting to sleep before Ryan is even off his cock. Ryan just shakes his head—fond, amused, a bit hurt—and cleans them both up.

)

Ryan doesn’t bother redressing Eric, only tucks the sheets around him again. Ryan gets dressed and leaves the door cracked open behind him.

 

 

_**5 – So give me just one more night with you…** _

It’s the first time they’ve done it in Ryan’s bed; they had done it in Eric’s bed, in the lab, in their cars, any and everywhere they could—but never before in Ryan’s bed. Ryan tells himself that’s why the night feels especially hot, why his skin is so over sensitive and why he can’t find the words. He doesn’t _want_ to keep fooling around. The sex is phenomenal, sure, and Ryan loves feeling so desired… but his heart isn’t fairing as well and the way they part ways each time is killing him slowly.

As Eric’s fingers move slowly and surely inside him, Ryan makes a promise to himself: tonight is the last time. When Eric inevitably walks out the door after the deed is done, Ryan won’t let him back in again. Ryan can feel his resolve weaken when Eric pushes inside of him—so hot, so good, so _perfect_ —but refuses to be swayed.

Ryan looks up at Eric who is staring right back. The bed is shaking from Eric’s thrusts, the measured way he pulls nearly all the way out before slamming back in again. Their moans and grunts and cries are echoing through Ryan’s house. Eric keeps the same pace to drive Ryan wild, and Ryan can’t decide if it’s amazing or torturous.

Ryan startles when Eric links their fingers together. His voice is hoarse when he cries out— _“Eric!”_

)

When Ryan rolls over after a few hours of sleep, he collides with a solid, warm chest. Sleep sand crusting his eyes, he looks up at Eric—Eric who is still there, still in bed with him, still sound asleep with his arms around possessively around Ryan’s body. Ryan wants to talk, to figure this out immediately, but refrains when sleep tugs at him again. They can talk about it over breakfast in a few hours.


End file.
